A Little Bit Stronger
by IansDestiny
Summary: Stephanie finally cracks and decides she needs to get away from her life. After saying her good-byes she leaves but someone isn't ready to let her walk away. Cupcake friendly, Babe Story.
1. Chapter 1

_Legal Stuff: Janet Evanovich owns the books and characters, I only borrow these amazing characters because I get stuck in the rut of everyday life and need a break from reality for just a short while. Possible spoilers through Book 15 (considering I haven't read 16 yet) this is my first attempt in a long time and I'm only using it as an outlet until I find something more constructive to do. Beware of possible language and sexual situations. I will begin this as T and increase if/when necessary._

* * *

><p>Stephanie Plum sat back against her tattered remains of what used to be her couch. Since her apartment had been firebombed, most of her apartment was still in ruins. Dillon had told her it would take about a week to get it cleaned up and she was still trying to figure out what calendar he was using. She could feel her eye begin to twitch every time she tried to put her life into perspective.<p>

Grasped tightly in her hand was her third glass of Chateau Montelena, an amazing tasting and terribly expensive bottle of wine that she couldn't pass up on the way home from the latest atrocity that was her life. She didn't really understand where she had gone wrong in the karma of her life. Sure! She had shot someone but it was totally in self-defense. The building she burnt down was just a case of bad timing and to be honest what woman didn't max out her Macy's card on a great pair of FMP's in a moment of weakness.

But somehow, hell had moved in and taken up residence in her life and refused to vacate. She hated her job! For some hellacious reason she was still gainfully employed by her Cousin Vinnie, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get away from it! Pausing to sulk, she finished her third glass of wine and traded the empty glass for the bottle itself as her phone began to ring. '_Sex, I like it, I love it I want it all the time...' _Groaning at the ring tone, she hit the mute button. At one point in her life she thought it was cute when Joe had set it for himself as an inside joke but since they weren't together it only served to piss her off.

Her hot and cold relationship with Joe Morelli was spending more time in Antarctica and less in Fiji as of late. She could understand him being a cop and all of the horrible things that came with it. She loved him and she wouldn't change him for anything. Unfortunately, he couldn't say the same about her. He hated her job, a topic that many of their arguments revolved around. If it had been up to Joe: she would have quit her job, moved in with him and been married months ago, like every good little girl from the Burg. Lord knew it was what her mother wanted, it probably had something to do with her phone bill every month. He also hated the fact that she sometimes worked part time for Rangeman on a strictly 'need the money to pay rent' basis. Of course with that came the intimate contact with the owner and other man in her life Ranger. Ranger was the other topic that their arguments revolved around quite frequently.

Tall, dark, sexy Ricardo Carlos Manoso AKA Ranger. He had his hands (as well as other body parts) in many aspects of her life: sometime boss, co-worker, roommate, mentor, friend and one time lover. He was an enigma and specialized in the two-word conversation. It wasn't the best relationship: she loved him, he loved her in HIS own way and yet for some reason they couldn't be together. (His words, not hers) Their entire relationship was one big game of foreplay that for some reason only ended up with them in bed once, not for lack of trying on his part.

Glancing down, she sighed when she realized the bottle was practically empty and she remembered why she didn't drink much. She was a lightweight and when the alcohol reached her brain it awoke all of those crazy thoughts she fought so hard to ignore. As well as required the cure the moment her eyes opened the next morning.

Truth be told she had been entertaining this particular thought process for weeks now. Leaving Trenton. No more Morelli arguments, no more Ranger induced sexual frustration, and the desire to go one day without hearing her shortcomings as a daughter. Just a quiet, peaceful life where she could find a job that didn't require guns, handcuffs or the fire department on speed dial. A normal relationship with a man who loved her for who she was and didn't want her to change and who could commit to something longer than post coital bliss. Her mouth was practically salivating at the prospect of being able to wake up without fear of someone breaking into her apartment and perhaps the chance to control her life once and for all.

'_I know you want me...I made it obvious that I want you too.' _Stephanie didn't even have to check the caller ID to know who that ring tone belong to, reaching over she hit the mute button on her phone once again. If Morelli couldn't get reach her and now Ranger was in the hunt as well that only left one other person who would be blowing up her phone. Counting to ten in her head she waited for the phone to ring again. "Three, two, one. '_Wassup Dallas wassup...Wassup Dallas wassup...Dallas jump on it, jump on it...'"_ Feeling the muscle behind her eye begin to twitch again she picked up her cell phone. "Yes Lula?"

"Where is yo' skinny ass?" Lula's voice screeched through the speaker, "Morelli has been blowin' up my phone and Ranger just rolled into the office saying you is off-line-whatever the hell that is and he needs to find you. You know, I ain't gonna keep being your secretary."

Dropping the empty bottle on the floor she laid down to ease her throbbing headache, "I'm drowning my sorrows then going to bed."

"Whose bed?"

"Mine!"

"Alone?"

"Yes!"

"Uh huh, I'll tell the boys."

"NO! I want to just be by myself tonight, tell them-" Pausing she tried to think of something to soothe the savage beasts hunting for her. "I don't know just make something up."

Lula huffed through the phone and Stephanie could practically hear her shaking her head, "Girl! I ain't never met a woman who had two fine men searchin' her out and she's chug-a-luggin it at home alone."

Stephanie slapped herself on the forehead and immediately regretted it, she groaned into the phone as she closed her eyes.

"WHAT are you doin'? This ain't no phone sex line! Put that Herbert Horsecock away and call your men." Lula cried out, ending the call.

Rolling over, she pitched her phone at the far wall relishing the sound of the device exploding into a dozen little pieces. Tomorrow was going to be a new day for Stephanie Plum. Tomorrow she was going to leave and not look back. Tonight though, she was going to drag her drunken ass to bed and forget all of the horrible things she suffered in this life and look forward to starting new one.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sex" is by Ginuwine, "Tonight" is by Enrique Iglesias and "Jump on it" is by Sir Mix A Lot. All three are great songs and make me think of the characters every time they play on my Ipod.<em>

_AN: I'm just getting my feet wet again, always looking for a Beta if anyone is interested! Leave love or hate just let me know someone is reading this._

_As a heads up I love to write but I never have the opportunity to actually put it down in type, I have a lot of other stories that I began to write and then suffered writers block. So here I am moving in another direction and hoping that if I get stuck on this story one of the others stories will begin to flow again._

_Always,_

_Lady_


	2. Chapter 2

_Legal Stuff: Janet Evanovich owns the books and characters, I only borrow these amazing characters because I get stuck in the rut of everyday life and need a break from reality for just a short while. Possible spoilers through Book 15. Beware of possible language and sexual situations. I will begin this as T and increase if/when necessary. _

_AN: I am extremely humbled by the great response this story has received since I posted it. I thank you all for taking the time to read my story, as well as adding it and myself to your update lists and to those special people who took time out of your day to leave me a review. I believe I have replied to everyone who left me a review; they truly do make my day. I would like to keep a weekly update schedule (probably Monday evenings) but after the amazing responses I decided to post this a few days early. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Stephanie awoke the next morning with the mother of all hangovers taking up residence in her skull. It wasn't often that she actually drank wine and even less frequent that she over indulged, but the sweet taste of the wine and the frustrating situation that was her life called for drastic measures. She attempted to return to the peace and quiet promised just beneath the covers of her bed; she ached for the blissful intoxicated stupor brought about only though an alcoholic fog. Obviously today wasn't her day as the shrill sound of her home phone ringing reminded her of why she was awake in the first place.<p>

Rolling out of bed, she stumbled into the kitchen and saw the light on her answering machine power blinking at her. "I can't even deal with you until after I've had my coffee," she grumbled at the retched equipment Ranger had so kindly left her. Reaching blindly for the coffee pot she amazed herself with her ability of making coffee without actually opening her eyes. Once her savior was entering the brewing process, Stephanie decided to start the day off on the right foot with a nice hot shower. Nothing made a woman feel better than washing the grime of her daily life right out of her hair.

A short twenty minutes later found her freshly bathed and slightly pink skinned emerging in a puff of steam from the bathroom with a large bath towel secured firmly around her body. The heat of the water helped to clear her head and rejuvenate her. Although her body still craved the warmth and clarity provided only by the dark rich piece of heaven currently lingering heavy in the air around her little kitchen.

Deciding to stop delaying the inevitable, Stephanie grabbed her coffee mug from the cabinet as she hit the play button on her answering machine. The robotic voice informed her of her seven missed messages. "7! You've got to be freaking kidding me!" She groaned as she went about preparing her coffee.

'_Stephanie, this is your mother. Dinner this Sunday will be at 5 and I'm making a chocolate bundt cake. Please don't be late.'_

Stephanie couldn't help whining as she turned around to glare at the offensive machine. If her mother was making a bundt cake, that meant she was planning another blind date for her daughters' dinner guest. She could only imagine the hell awaiting her in the next six messages if it had already started off on such a 'high' note.

'_Bob misses you and the game is on tonight, how about Pino's?' _

"Translation: You're horny and want laid."

_'Hey it's Val. Albert, myself and the girls are coming over for dinner on Sunday. Mom said she has someone for you to meet, thought I'd give you the heads up.'_

"Thanks Val," She mumbled in between sips.

_'Babe...'_

"Ah the man of mystery himself, never one to mince words." Her irritation and frustration from the previous night seemed to return in full force with each new message spewing from her answering machine.

_'Where are you and why aren't you answering your cell? Are you working at Rangeman again? Cupcake, don't make me call your Mother!'_

_'Babe, you've been off-line all night. Call me.'_

_'Stephanie, this is your mother. Why haven't you returned my call?'_

"End of messages." the robotic voice exclaimed taunting her. It didn't take a genius to process what those 7 messages really meant about the state of her life at the current moment. There was no question anymore; her anger was back in full force.

Those messages were exactly what was wrong in her life._ 'I'm horny, sleep with me! Check in! Date this guy!'_ Every single message was a direct statement in her mind. No, not true it wasn't so much a statement as it was an ORDER! Everyone else seemed to take great joy in telling her how to live her life. It was beyond maddening!

She hadn't even had the opportunity to finish her thought process when her phone started ringing again. After four long rings, the answering machine picked up once again:

_'Stephanie! Where the hell are you? Lula said you were staying with her but I already checked her place and you are nowhere to be found! Call me or I'll be forced to hunt Ranger down.'_

The classic **Man-trum** was out in full force! She couldn't-No-wouldn't take it anymore. Setting her mug down on the counter, she grasped both the phone and answering machine cords. Concentrating on her anger she pulled hard ripping both of them out of the wall. A simple move in and of itself but just as effective in silencing any other orders from being issued from anyone in her life that wasn't her. A huge smile spread across her face as she tossed the cords onto the counter, "Finally! Peace and quiet!"

Just in that small action she felt better than she had in weeks perhaps even years. It was a baby step towards reclaiming her life but it had felt wonderful: Empowering even. If she was really going to go forward with this new outlook on life she needed to do it 100%.

"Clothes, clothes first then deal with the rest of the apartment." Stephanie grabbed her coffee mug and headed for her bedroom closet.

* * *

><p><strong>TWO HOURS LATER<strong>

After dressing in a pink pair of soffee shorts and a white tank top; Hurricane Stephanie moved through the entire apartment tossing anything she could get her hands on. Starting in the kitchen with a large garbage bag she cleaned out her entire kitchen and kept moving through the rest of the apartment.

She didn't know if she should be upset or relieved that after all the time she had spent in her apartment she was able to consolidate her entire life down into two small suitcases. She only kept what she absolutely loved and couldn't live without.

The rest of her apartment was separated into three different bags: garbage, goodwill or the returns. Anything that had negative memories attached to it had to go! There was no way she was passing whatever bad juju she had onto some other unsuspecting person. Five large garbage bags later, her apartment felt lighter and freer. All traces and memories of gunshots, blood splatter and firebombs were pitched off the fire escape into the large blue garbage dumpster below.

Next, she tackled her bedroom. Anything she had worn that was at one point covered in garbage, food or any other vile substances was given to good will if it was still in good condition. The only things she wanted with her were things she'd bought recently that had no history tied to them.

The last two bags were dedicated to Morelli and Ranger. Each received their own shopping bag of returned items: shirts, sweats, boxers, etc. Although if she were to be completely honest with herself, she knew that safely stashed in the bottom of her second suitcase lay a pair of Morelli's sweats, the black silk pair of Ranger's boxers and a full bottle of Bulgari body wash. A girl had to wean herself off an addiction like those two men slowly.

Stephanie sat down on her bed in a huff. For someone who had woke up completely hung over just a few hours ago, she had successfully gone through and cleared out her entire apartment in just a few hours. Her entire life was minimized down to two little travel bags resting at the door. Those bags were waiting for her to take those few steps towards her very own freedom. She could feel it. It was within her grasp; if only she'd had the strength to reach out and take it for herself.

She knew what was holding her back. Her mind continued torturing itself with the question of Joe or Ranger. Two men she loved very much: both of them held a special place in her heart. Both of which loved her in his own special way.

Joe needed her but didn't want her. He didn't want the woman she was, he wanted her to change everything that made her Stephanie. It was something she just couldn't do. She wasn't cut out to be the typical Burg wife.

On the other hand, Ranger wanted her but didn't need her. It was bittersweet to love a man and have him send you to someone else. He made it perfectly clear he wanted her in his bed but not in his life as his partner. Given the opportunity, she could see herself married to either man if the conditions were different.

Shaking her head, she cleared her mind of the depressing thoughts that weren't going to get her anywhere. "Enough with the Stephanie pity party!" Pushing herself off the bed, she strolled through the apartment one last time taking in the little place she had once called home. Grabbing the two shopping bags and her two pieces of luggage, Stephanie opened the door to her apartment and turned the lights out leaving this part of her life behind her. Step one in starting a new life: Complete.

* * *

><p><em>Another AN: I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Leave love or hate just let me know that someone is reading this. If you are enjoying the story please take a moment to leave a review. They are my version of Pineapple Upside Down Cake!<em>

_Thank you in advance._

_Always,_

_Lady_


	3. Chapter 3

_Legal Stuff: Janet Evanovich owns the books and characters, I only borrow these amazing characters because I get stuck in the rut of everyday life and need a break from reality for just a short while. Possible spoilers through Book 15. Beware of possible language and sexual situations. I will begin this as T and increase if/when necessary. _

_AN: Once again I am humbled by the great response this story has received. I thank you all for taking the time to read this story and to those special people who took time out of their day to leave me a review. Getting feedback helps to feed my Muse! I believe I have replied to everyone whom I could reply to. Just as a hint, going forward I will reply to all of my wonderful reviews just before I post my new update. I've also decided to just post these updates when I can, rather than try to keep a schedule. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Stephanie pulled the Big Blue Beast into her parent's garage a little later then initially intended; she'd run into her cousin Leona at the bank while she was closing her account. After a bit of catching up and a short good-bye, she knew she had no chance of beating the gossip wildfire from The First Trenton bank to her parent's row house. "So much for the element of surprise," she mumbled while climbing out of the Buick and collecting her bags.<p>

Taking a moment to steel her resolve, Stephanie set her four bags beside her Father's cab and moved forward with Step 2:Good-bye. "Hello!" She called out, opening the door and moving through the house heading straight for the dining room. Grandma Mazur was sitting quietly at the table, scanning the obit section of the paper. Glancing into the living room the familiar outline of her father perched in the recliner snoring softly tugged at her heart strings. Turning slowly, she saw the furious movement of her mother busying herself in the kitchen preparing a snack for lunch.

"Well check you out girlie!" Grandma said setting the paper aside, "We hear you're taking a vacation."

Steph sighed and slid into the seat opposite Grandma, "Leona called?"

"I'm guessing the minute you walked out that revolving door," Grandma nodded folding the paper beside her. "Phone wouldn't stop so she just turned the ringer off."

"She didn't have anything to iron or she's in denial?"

"Oh please!" She waved her daughter off, "She laughed off Leona. Said you always had a flare for the dramatic then she started lunch. I don't think she takes you serious but I know that look in your eyes." She smiled sweetly and winked at Stephanie, "That is your 'I can fly' look."

Stephanie couldn't help the laughter bubbling from inside her; reaching across the table she grasped her grandma's hand. "I have to get away, I need my life back." Throwing her hands up she gestured to the room around her, "This place is killing me! I forget who I really am."

Grandma Mazur could understand her granddaughters situation easily, she'd felt that confusion and helplessness before herself. "Do you know where you're going to go?"

"I don't really know," she replied sitting back, "I figured sometimes you gotta just go without really knowing where you're going. I'm thinking someplace warm though."

"What's some place warm?" Her mother asked as she brought in a tray of sandwiches and set them in the middle of the table between the two women.

Picking off a small sandwich, Grandma pointed at Stephanie, "Our girl here is getting out of the Burg, going to relocate some place warm." Reaching across the table she patted her hand, "I'm so proud of her! Single, independent, strong willed! I think I need to go off some place and find myself too."

From somewhere behind them the sound of a snort and what sounded suspiciously like, " **Stiva's funeral home**," flitted through the dining room. All three women turned to the living room and weren't surprised to see Mr. Plum snoring soundly on the couch.

Steph's Mother rolled her eyes and began placing the sandwiches on each woman's plate. "Really Stephanie, isn't this just a little dramatic. I mean just because Tony DeNichols was kind enough to come to dinner on Sunday as your guest, doesn't mean you need to go around making up ridiculous stories. He's a very nice man and he owns his own business."

The look on Stephanie and Grandma's face said it all. Tony DeNichols was an Optometrist with more hair on his body than on his head and huge coke bottle glasses, he also had a well-documented history of Star Wars conventions and currently was living in a Winnebago outside his office.

"Mother! Tony DeNichols is a-a..." Stephanie couldn't come up with the right word to describe Tony. Luckily, Grandma didn't let her stew for too long, jumping in with her own opinion. "TONY DENICHOLS IS A MOOK!" She shouted slamming her hand down and pointing at her daughter, "You expect her to go from two hot bodies like Joseph and that Ranger fellow to some blind...pudgy...sasquatch!"

Steph's mother's nostrils flared as her face turned red, it was obvious that World War 3 was fast approaching. "HE is not a mook! He is a good man with a respectable job. He doesn't get shot at or his car blown up!"

"Oh please!" Grandma scoffed, "He can't even go to the zoo without someone thinking an ape escaped!"

"She needs to quit that reckless farce she calls a job and settle down with a good man." She shot back at her mother.

Grandma pushed herself up from the sitting position to lean over the table, "SHE'S NOT YOU!"

Stephanie just sat back as the two women went at one another. This was exactly why she needed to get the hell out of here. She could already feel the familiar twitching in her eye and no matter the amount of pressure she applied to her lid it did nothing to stop the movement. As the tension and hostility in the room rose so did their voices and the venom of their insults. She couldn't take it anymore; better yet she didn't HAVE to take it anymore. Slamming both of her palms on the table she stood up abruptly halting the shouting match.

"ENOUGH!" She screamed then glared at her Mother, "I came here to say good-bye. I'm leaving tonight and I have no clue where I'm going but it really doesn't matter so long as it's away from you! I'll let you know when I get settled." Not waiting for a response, she moved to the living room not bothering to look back. Moving to her Father's side, she tapped his shoulder lightly, "Can you drive me to Sal's Used Cars so I can buy another car?"

For someone who had been feigning sleep only moments before, her father was surprisingly spry and already heading for the door before she could even turn around. "Let's go honey," he called out as the door was swinging closed behind him.

Moving back into the dining room her Grandmother was nowhere to be found but her mother was standing at the kitchen counter clutching the brandy bottle. Pausing momentarily, she looked around the kitchen once more before finally settling on her Mom, "I love you Mom, but I can't let you run my life anymore. I'll call." When it was evident she had no intention of responding Stephanie headed for the front door. As she grasped the door handle a sound coming from kitchen caused her to pause momentarily. "I'll see you Sunday..."

Her Father was anxiously awaiting her in the cab, taking it upon himself to pack her bags in the trunk. From out of nowhere, Grandma appeared around the front of the cab with an envelope clutched in her hands. The two women hugged tightly, "Here, take this and run." She exclaimed pushing the envelope into Stephanie's hands. "Call me when you get settled."

Stephanie looked at the envelope with confusion clearly written across her face, "What's this?" She asked, lifting the flap to peer inside.

Squeezing it shut her Grandmother smiled, "Use it to buy your ticket out of this place. Call it an inheritance." Leaning forward she whispered, "Been saving my bingo winnings for a rainy day."

Wiping at the tears that escaped she hugged her grandmother again then climbed in the car. "Thank you!"

Stephanie's dad honked his horn once as they pulled away from the curb. Turning around she waved good-bye to her Grandmother as she began to fade into the distance. When they turned another corner and her family home was no longer visible, she spun in her seat to face forward. The drive through the Burg was silent and uncomfortable; finally her dad caught her eye in the rear view mirror. "I'm real proud of you honey, your mother means well but she doesn't' know what you need. Only you can know that."

To say she was shocked was a drastic understatement; it was the most he had said to her in as long as she could remember. It brought a smile to her face, "Thank you Daddy, I'm glad you understand. Do you think she'll believe I'm really gone?"

Smoothly maneuvering the car into traffic he shook his head, "Oh I think she'll be in denial until dinner on Sunday." The two of them shared a little chuckle.

Starring out the window she sighed, "I promise when I get situated I'll call and let you know where I've ended up. I just need to get away from here."

They traveled for a few more minutes in a comfortable silence before the neon sign to Sal's Used Cars appeared at the end of the block. When the car finally came to a stop inside the parking lot, Stephanie's father turned to look over the seat, "You know I've always been proud of you honey. When you get where your going I hope you find what you're looking for: I love you baby"

Sitting forward Stephanie hugged her him over the seat, "I love you too Daddy!"

He smiled at her then patted her arms, "Get going; I need to go home to soothe the savage beast."

* * *

><p><em>Mook-according to the Urban Dictionary-Coined in the Scorsese film, 'Mean Streets', meaning a arsehole or loser<em>

_Another AN: Here is another update, for some reason it is just really flying onto the page. I've had a lot of requests to publish this chapter ASAP and considering I had it typed and edited I couldn't keep it any longer. Especially since you have provided me with such wonderful feedback! I greatly appreciate your opinions and thoughts on my story and hope I can continue to entertain you! I apologize if anyone is put off by my interpretation of Stephanie's Mom, no harm intended but being Italian myself I have a very intimate experience with arguments of this caliber._

_To imtoooldforthis, KJ and Joan58: Thank you for your reviews. I'm sorry I couldn't send you your own individual reply but know that I appreciate them and promise you will enjoy the coming chapters. Have no fear, Rex will appear soon! ;)_

_Leave love or hate, just let me know what you think._

_Always,_

_Lady_


	4. Chapter 4

_Legal Stuff: Janet Evanovich owns the books and characters, I only borrow these amazing characters because I get stuck in the rut of everyday life and need a break from reality for just a short while. Possible spoilers through Book 15. Beware of possible language and sexual situations. I will begin this as T and increase if/when necessary._

* * *

><p>Her time at the car lot was significantly shorter than she had initially figured after she had opened the envelope from her Grandma finding 5 thousand dollars. <em>'Praise those old women and their bingo'<em>, she thought packing her bags into the trunk and loading the two bags for Morelli and Ranger in the back seat. She'd managed to save up a little money from the generous paycheck Ranger had given her after helping to resolve their security problem at Rangeman recently and now thanks to Grandma Mazur she didn't even have to dip into it to get herself a decent car.

Feeling much better about her whole plan now that she had a decent and dependable car, she made the short drive to Vinnie's Bail Bond Office. Her black convertible Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder was a steal at $4500 and drove like a dream. She took it as a positive sign that the car was whisper quiet, missing the familiar ticks-clanks-chugs of her previous modes of transportation. Pulling up to the curb outside the bonds office she gave herself a little pep talk, "I can do this. They will be happy for me and I can do this." Picking up her purse from the passenger seat, she climbed out of the Eclipse and made her way inside.

Lula pounced on her as soon as she got the door open and whistled at the sight of her new ride, "OOOH girl! I don't know why you keep temptin' fate, your ass just needs to get a bus pass and call it a day. Is that another Batman 'special'?"

"Vinnie's been trying to call ya, he said those FTA's ain't gonna catch'em selves," Connie said concentrating on reapplying the top coat of her nail polish. "Don't worry, I told him where he could stick it and with what animal." She replied winking up at her as she started waving her hand to dry the nail polish.

"Thanks Connie and no that's my car, I just bought it today." She replied taking a seat in one of the orange chairs opposite Connie's desk.

"So what gives? Why'd I have to give Ranger and Morelli that round robin last night?" Lula gave her a pointed look, "You better not have another man on the back burner cause that just ain't right that you got those two FINE men dancing around on top of some other hottie and you ain't sharing. I got needs! I mean I've had myself a dry spot since Tank." She cried taking a seat on the sofa and kicking her lime green strappy sandals up to stretch out. "I mean hell Officer Sexy was pounding on my door at some ungodly hour this morning looking for yo ass."

Blowing out a puff of air, Stephanie reached into her purse and started stacking items on the corner of Connie's desk. First came the three FTA folders she had been working on, closely followed by her cuffs, pepper spray and her S&W .38. "I- I'm quitting. I just stopped to say good-bye."

The two other women in the room glanced at one another and started laughing loudly between the two. "Oh come on girl! You already tried that shit once and here you are still chasing down dead beats and drug dealers."

Connie nodded her agreement, "She's right you know! Quitting will not save your car! You might as well just save your money and drive the Buick, that car is a tank."

Struggling to keep a straight face, Stephanie shook her head, "I'm not just quitting; I'm leaving Trenton." Standing up from the chair she grabbed her purse, "I just stopped by on my way out to say good-bye."

The smiles fell from their face as they took in what she was saying, "You're serious?" Connie stood abruptly and moved around the desk towards her. At her nod of agreement Connie hugged her, "But Why? You ok? Did someone take another contract out on you? You know I can make a phone call."

"You're leaving? Fuckin' A!" Lula practically fell off the couch in her hurry to stand up, "Like we ain't never gonna see you again? What the fuck is that about? Where you going?" The surprise and uncertainty written clearly across her face.

Stephanie shrugged her shoulders unsure of where to start, "Why? Because my life is totally a mess right now; it's not even my own anymore. Between my Mother trying to marry me off to the first guy she finds in the supermarket, my relationship with Joe, hell even my lack of relationship with Ranger-" Throwing her hands up she started to pace. "I can't take it anymore! I need some time away. I need to find me." The urgency and desperation was clear in her voice as it cracked slightly.

Connie glanced at Lula then back to Stephanie, "Can we do anything to change your mind?" She asked softly, their little rag tag gang just wouldn't be the same without Stephanie's presence.

Shaking her head, she gave them a sad smile as she wiped at the stray tear that escaped her eyes, "I promise I will call once I get where I'm going." Reaching out she hugged both women, squeezing them tightly. Pulling away she was surprised to see tears in Lula's eyes, "This isn't a forever good-bye...it's more like a see you later kinda thing."

Lula couldn't stop the bark of laughter that escaped her lips, "Damn girl! I don't know what I'm gonna do without you! Cause let me tell you, I already done tried that Bounty Hunter bullshit and I ain't built for that! I sure as hell ain't gonna be doing it by myself!" She cried and pulled Steph into another hug.

"You'll do just fine, Connie can help-"

Both women turned when Connie shrieked, "There ain't no fuckin' way I'm gonna be hunting down FTA's with you, we will just hire someone new." The shock on Connie's face was priceless and the group of women started laughing again, breaking up the seriousness of their conversation.

"I do have something for you though," Steph said and reached for her keys, unclipping a seat of keys and handing them to Lula. "My apartment is in a better area then yours and after they fix the scorch marks it'll be in great condition. I've paid my rent up through the end of next month and I already ok'd it with the building manager for you to take over my lease if you want it. I'd feel a lot better knowing you were living there. Besides it's got lots of security upgrades so I know you'll be safe."

Lula opened her hand and starred down at the keys then started crying in earnest, "I can't do good-bye! I need doughnuts! No, I need ribs better yet: extra crispy chicken!" She cried sprinting for the back door clutching the keys tight to her chest and howling. She didn't stop until she reached her car, climbed in and sped off.

Stephanie and Connie watched Lula's Firebird speed away, spinning the wheels as she turned the corner heading towards Cluck-in-a-Bucket. Shaking her head, Connie turned back to Stephanie, "So any idea where you'd like to go?" She asked calmly, walking with her back through the bonds office out to her new car.

Setting her purse on the passenger seat Steph shrugged, "I have two more stops to make then I think I'll head south. I'm Vitamin D deficient and I think someplace sunny and warm will be a good place to start finding myself."

Connie chuckled as she watched her friend climb into the drivers seat, "You take care of yourself, you hear! And you better call when you get situated and let us know you are ok."

"Thanks for everything Connie." Stephanie started up her car and waved as she pulled away from the curb. She only had two more stops to make before she could leave but if she thought this stop was hard she didn't' know how she was going to say good-bye to Joe and Ranger. As she pulled up to the stoplight, she fished in her pocket for a quarter. "Ok, heads: Morelli...tails: Ranger." Flipping the coin high in the air, she caught it and flipped it onto the back of her opposite hand. Lifting up her hand, she peeked inside to see what direction she was going next. "Ok, heads it is."

Flipping her turn signal she moved with traffic heading towards Morelli's house. She knew it was too early in the day for him to be home but a part of her thought she was taking the cowards way out by heading to his house to leave his stuff. She thought about just sending his stuff to him, but she needed to pick up Rex and she wanted to see Bob one last time. It didn't take her long in the early afternoon to make it Joe's row house in less than 20 minutes. Parking out front, she grabbed his bag and made her way to the front door letting herself in with her key.

As she opened the door she expected to get pounced on by Bob or to hear the familiar whirring of Rex on his wheel, but she was disappointed as only silence greeted her. Securing the door behind her, she found Bob snoring loudly as he sunbathed in the living room sprawled out on his back. Shaking her head, she chuckled slightly as she moved to the kitchen to find Rex also asleep curled deep into his soup can. Joe had suggested leaving him at his place while Dillon finished repairing her apartment. At that time, it sounded like such a sweet gesture but in reality it was really just his way of ensuring she'd return to him each night.

Setting his bag down on the kitchen table, she removed his keys from her key ring and set it beside the bag. She knew this was the cowards' way out but she also realized after the battle with her mother she didn't have the strength to argue anymore. Taking a bag from the pantry, she headed upstairs to collect the few clothes and shoes she left for her overnight visits. It didn't take her long to sort through the small dresser drawer she had claimed as hers and stuff the items she into the plastic bag she brought up.

She thought she would feel a bit of nostalgia about walking away from the house she had kinda-sorta shared with Joe for a time but it just wasn't coming to her. She made her way downstairs and back into the kitchen to collect Rex from the counter then made a detour into the living room to give Bob a big hug before heading for the front door. The whole trip had taken her less then ten minutes and it felt so impersonal and cheap.

Joe deserved more; he at least deserved an explanation of why she was doing this. For her peace of mind as well as being able to make a clean break from him, she made a quick decision to leave him a 'Dear John' letter. Heading back to the kitchen, she set Rex down beside her on the table and grabbed the notepad from beside the phone. She didn't want to mix words or leave any 'what if's' hanging out in the air between them, their history alone required more than just a grocery bag of clothes sitting on the kitchen table.

_Joe,_

This wasn't exactly how I planned to say good-bye but I knew if we tried to have this conversation face to face it would probably get ugly. I realized recently that our entire relationship has just been one long good-bye. I love you. I think I always have in some way but we can't seem to get it right and I think I'm a big reason for that.

I- I don't really know who I am. You're a good man and a good cop. I wish you the best in everything you do and I hope you will find someone who can be everything for you. But the truth is there is someone else and I think that is one of the main reasons we couldn't make us work. I love him as much as I love you but he has never asked me to change who I am for him. Which is why I can't settle for someone who loves their idea of me more then they love me.

_I'm leaving Trenton today. I don't know where I'm going to end up but I do promise to let you know when I get there and that I'm ok. Thank you for loving me and I will carry you with me always._

_Love always,_

_Cupcake_

Folding the letter she placed it beneath her keys and beside his bag on the kitchen table. It felt good to end this chapter of her life. She knew a part of her would always love Joe Morelli but she just wasn't IN love with him. Picking up Rex, she glanced around one last time before heading to the front door, locking up and walking away from the house on last time. She only had one stop left to make before she could leave and she didn't think she could delay that visit anymore. Setting Rex on the seat beside her, she turned her car around and started heading for Rangeman.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Wow! Thank you for the amazing reviews and response this story has received. I appreciate everyone's thoughts and opinions (especially pointing out my little blunders *grins) I hope it doesn't take away from the story. I believe I've replied to everyone's reviews and just so you know I do read every single one. I get excited while bored at work each time my phone beeps to let me know I've had a new review. Thank you to everyone who has added this to your alert list or favorite list, I'm glad you are enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it.<em>

_To anyone who left me a review without being signed in or if you have your PM's turned off: I appreciate you taking the time to leave me a review! I look forward to hearing your thoughts and opinions about the story!_

_Thank you again and remember leave love or hate just let me know you are reading this._

_Always,_

_Lady_


	5. Chapter 5

_Legal Stuff: Janet Evanovich owns the books and characters, I only borrow these amazing characters because I get stuck in the rut of everyday life and need a break from reality for just a short while. Possible spoilers through Book 15. Beware of possible language and sexual situations. I will begin this as T and increase if/when necessary. _

* * *

><p>The trip from Morelli's house to Rangeman seemed to take forever during the mid afternoon; her fear and apprehension seemed to grow with each turn on her way. Digging deep inside, she grasped tightly to her wild spirit and steeled her resolve to take her life back. She knew nothing worth doing was ever easy but this- this was the hardest thing she ever had to do.<p>

Pulling up to Rangeman she fobbed herself into the garage, parking in the empty spot along the wall she noted the number of Rangeman vehicles currently missing. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the area designated for Ranger's personal fleet: all four vehicles were parked together. "Not gonna be a drop and run on this stop- NO! That would be too freaking easy." She groaned and bounced her head against the headrest multiple times, attempting to work out a game plan in her head that would actually work. There were two things she knew without a doubt; first would be telling Ranger why she was leaving was going to be hard. Second, actually getting Ranger to let her leave was going to be damn near impossible. Checking her purse she did a mental check of the 'weapons' in her arsenal and smiled when a plan started forming in her head.

If she wanted to leave Rangeman today she would have to be creative to out do the Wizard himself. "Wish me luck Rex, I'll be right back."Grabbing her purse and the last bag from her car she started making her way towards the elevator, waving as she passed the cameras. Climbing into the elevator, she hit the button for the fifth floor.

The ride up to the fifth floor left Steph too much time to think; which wasn't a good thing to have at that moment. She knew with this being her last stop, it was really the last chance for her to change her mind. She was also well aware if anyone could stop her from leaving it would be Ranger. Stephanie leaned against the wall trying to plan out a strategy for the entire trip now that she knew Ranger was on site. '_Ok say hi to the guys in control, go see Ranger- drop off his things, RUN LIKE HELL,' _she told herself. "Yah like he will let that happen."

When the elevator dinged to signal the correct floor, the doors opened to reveal the long corridor leading to the control room and other offices. Hiking up her big girl panties she moved quickly from the elevator to the control room door, surprised to see only Chet and Lester manning the system. "Hi guys!"

Both men turned and smiled, "Hey Beautiful." "Sup!"

Glancing down the vacant hallway she looked back in, "Where is everyone? Kinda dead around here today."

Lester shrugged, "Surveillance contract, 4 locations with 10 hour rotations. Been real busy lately, haven't seen you around lately."

"Been busy..." Stephanie smiled, "What about Tank and Ranger?" She inquired innocently.

"Last I saw they were both in their office." Chet answered as he picked up a bottle of water and took a long swig while returning his gaze to the monitors.

Lester nodded, "You've been off-line for 19 hours, what's that about?"

Moving into the room she took a seat at the vacant chair between the two, "My phone broke, guess they just don't make them like they used too."

"No, you mean they don't make them Bomber proof." Chet turned and grinned at her, "Nothing is made to withstand you Bombshell. You need another one?"

"Nope, I'm picking one up later. Besides I wouldn't wanna make it to easy for you guys to follow me around." Stephanie winked at both the men then she started to stand up.

Pointing to the garage feed, Lester added, "That you're new ride? You know Ranger wants you wired for GPS tracking."

Pausing she grinned at Lester, "Yah but we agreed to wait 48 hours before wasting another tracer."

"You're on the clock," Chet laughed and started tapping his watch.

"Bye guys! Don't work too hard!" Stephanie waved to both men as she moved into the hallway and headed towards Tank's office. A wave of sadness rushed over her as she realized how much she'd miss her Merry Men. In a wa,y she wasn't just leaving her life and Ranger; she was leaving all the guys of Rangeman too. She felt terrible about not telling them about her plans, but she knew exactly what that would lead too. She wouldn't make it one step out of the building without at least 6 tracers on her and a tracker on her car.

A few steps down the hall from the control room was Tank's office, the door was wide open and she could see Tank immediately. It was hard to miss 6 foot of pure muscle bent over a wooden desk, stacking up what looked to be a number of 8x10 photos.

"Hi Tank!" She called out as she entered his office. "Surveillance photos?"

"Steph," He replied as he finished stacking the photographs and stuffing them into a large manila envelope. "Big ugly contract, not going to end well I'm sure. What's in the bag?"

"Just some stuff for Ranger," glancing over her shoulder she turned back and whispered, "Is he on 7 or in his office?"

"His office..." Tank raised a confused eyebrow at her, "Why?"

"Oh." Stephanie shoulders slumped, "Well cause if you guys are really busy I was just gonna leave it on his desk and head out, I don't want to interrupt him."

Tank fixed her with a glare clearly meaning '_Are you dumb?'_ before he extended the manila envelope towards her. "Never stopped you before, besides if you stopped by and he didn't get to see you it would end badly for me early tomorrow on the mats. Since you're heading to his office can you give these to him?"

"No problem. Bye Tank!" She waved good-bye and left his office heading for Ranger's.

Moving slowly down the hall to Ranger's office, she knocking lightly on the door and peaked her head around the door. There sat Ranger behind his desk, deeply engrossed in a phone conversation.

"Will tomorrow be acceptable?" Ranger waved her in and smiled wolfishly at her as she moved to sit down across from him. "No, it's not a matter of money. Currently, we are working another contract and my resources are limited this evening." Winking at her, he turned to his computer and typed something quickly as she set the manila folder on the corner of his desk.

Stephanie couldn't help but admire him as he was conducting his business. Her life would be so much easier if he were as decisive and straightforward with her as he was during business negotiations. She felt the familiar tug in her gut at the thought that this would be the last time she would see him for a long while. There was so much she wanted to tell him and when she started her confession to him: she wouldn't stop. She would give him the opportunity to step up and be a man: to be the man she needed. If he couldn't do that, if he wasn't strong enough to make a decision: she would just have to be strong enough for the both of them. At that point there really was nothing left in Trenton for her.

The tone of the conversation changing brought her out of her inner struggle, "Alright, 0600 is acceptable. Yes, Tank and I will be there." Ranger hung up his phone and sat back in his chair, tilting his head side to side to stretch while never taking his eyes off Stephanie. "Babe."

His voice seemed to just melt her insides and for a moment she forgot why she had even come today. "Business is booming I see?"

"Everyone needs protection," Ranger replied, the side of his lip lifting in a small grin.

"I guess they do." Sitting back she kept her eyes on him, memorizing even inch of him in all of his masculine glory.

"I called you last night, you've been offline-"

"Yah yah I know I've been off-line for 19 hours. I was at home enjoying a nice bottle of wine." Fidgeting with the strap on her purse she tried to keep eye contact with him, though she quickly realized he'd win hands down in a starring contest.

Ranger nodded raising an eyebrow at her, "Alone?"

Stephanie couldn't help the grin the spread across her lips, "Yes, alone."

"Morelli?"

"Morelli and I are done-for good." At his sarcastic look, she shot back, "We are! I- I love Joe but I'm not IN love with him."

"Does he know?"

"He will soon enough."

Ever perceptive he nodded, knowing where the conversation was going to lead. "So what's in the bag?"

'_Coward!_' She mentally screamed. Puffing out an angry breath of air, she picked up the bag and set it on his desk. Pushing it towards, him she waited with baited breath for his reply. It wouldn't take him long to figure out what it was, but she was sure he wouldn't see her leaving coming.

Ranger opened the bag and saw what looked to be the few things he had left at her apartment, along with a few of her work outfits. "Ella is upstairs if you need laundry done." He replied, grinning at her as he pushed the bag back across the desk.

Stephanie was beyond pissed. "That's it?" She cried, jumping up from her chair knocking her purse on the floor. "I give you all of your stuff back and you ask if I need laundry done!"

"Babe, what's all this about?" Ranger asked sitting forward and resting his elbows on his desk. He could tell she was upset and obviously was trying to bait him into discussing their 'situation', but he knew there was something else going on behind those baby blue eyes. Her whole posture screamed anger and she was defensive.

Running a hand through her hair, she shook her head, "I'm going to ask you a question and I'd like a real answer for once." She took a few deep breaths to calm herself and try to concentrate, she couldn't let him divert her. Keeping her eyes trained on him she asked, "What am I to you?"

Ranger could see a million more questions hidden inside those five simple words; he knew eventually this conversation would present itself. He knew with her it was unavoidable. His behavior around, the stolen kisses and gentle caresses, guaranteed this conversation would occur. Even though he expected it, he still had no answered prepared for her. "You are my Babe." Those words alone should have been enough to convey how he felt about her. But he could see it only served to upset her more.

"Is that all?" She asked steeling her face into a neutral expression, or at least she'd like to believe it was neutral. In reality she was sure she looked like a little kid who just found out Santa Clause wasn't real.

"Is there anything else to be?" He asked softly, keeping his posture stiff and his eyes trained on her.

"So I'm just your Babe- your entertainment? A deduction on your taxes under charity?" Stephanie knew she was going to have to lay it all on the line. They had passed the point of no return and she had no intention of going back now. When he made no move to respond she shook her head, " I need to go."

Leaning down she picked up her fallen purse, "I'm leaving and-and I won't be back." Reaching for her keys she removed her Rangeman keys then she the fob to Ranger's place on 7, swallowing past the lump in her throat she set the whole set on the edge of his desk and started for the door.

In half a heartbeat Ranger was up and around the desk, his large hand pushing the door closed a moment after Stephanie had reached the door handle and began to open it. Looming over her, he pressed his body against her backside to keep her pinned between himself and the door. " What more do you want from me?" He whispered into her hair, moving the unruly curls away from her neck and placing a soft kiss just below her ear. His hand skimmed down her body and gripped her hip pulling her back against him.

"I need more then just stolen kisses and a quick grope fest." Unconsciously, she moaned and tilted her head to give him better access. Although her mind was pissed, her body naturally responded anytime Ranger was in such close proximity. "I want a real relationship with you and all the ugly emotions and possible heart break that comes with it." She sighed as he pulled her against him and continued his assault on her neck. Spinning in his arms, she kept her eyes locked on his handsome face and deep brown eyes that she had come to love so much, "I want to go to sleep every night with you holding me tightly then wake up in the morning still by your side." Moving her hands up she placed them on his strong chest and moved her thumbs slowly back and forth. "I want all of you." She pleaded with him.

Ranger kept eye contact with her and sighed as he took hold of her hands, "I can't be that man for you Babe. My life is too dangerous-"

"To hell with danger and your stupid rules!" She cried pulling her hands out of his grip. "It's very simple: do you want me in your life or not?" She asked point blank, tired of beating around the bush.

"I have you in my life," Ranger responded softly, brushing a stray curl behind her ear and cupping her cheek. Leaning forward slowly, he brushed his lips against hers, "That's all I can give you right now."

Tears slipped from her eyes as he kissed her, the kiss itself was bittersweet to Stephanie. It was exactly what she needed to hear to be able to say good-bye to him and leave Trenton. Snaking her left hand up around his neck she pulled him deeper into the kiss as her right hand reached into her bag. Ranger kissed her passionately and pulled her body flush with his and pushed her roughly into the door to increase the pressure between them.

When the need for oxygen became dire they pulled back slightly as Ranger rested his forehead against Stephanie's. As her hand grasped a hold of the item she was looking for Stephanie made eye contact with Ranger again, "I love you Carlos." As soon as the words left her lips, she pressed the stun gun to his neck and hit the power button. The surprise was clear on his face as he began to crumble against her, Stephanie had to move quickly to catch him as best she could and lower him to the floor just beside the door.

Kissing his forehead, she brushed his hair back and took in his appearance once more before putting the stun gun back in her purse. Standing up, she wiped furiously at the tears and tried to compose herself as best as she could. Opening the door she slipped out of the office, pulling the door closed behind her and starting down the hallway.

Tank stood leaning against the doorway to his office as she passed him, "Everything ok? I heard the door slam and then some yelling?" He knew he was crossing a line by asking but as much as Ranger was like his brother, Stephanie had become like a little sister to him.

"It'll be ok, we just came to an understanding." She replied and moved passed him rushing down the hallway.

Tank watched her suspiciously as she passed him and headed down the hallway. After watching her disappear into the elevator, Tank's curiosity got the better of him. Moving to Ranger's office door he knocked lightly. When no answer came he knocked again and tried to open the door, pushing it open slowly until it came into contact with something. Glancing down he saw Ranger crumpled on the floor. "Oh SHIT! Ranger!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Wow! The reviews and the alerts for this story have been amazing! Thank you for the wonderful response to this story. I appreciate everyone's thoughts and opinions. I'm sorry this took so long to update, I already had it mostly written and decided to edit it from the middle. I hope it doesn't take away from the story. I believe I've replied to everyone's reviews Thank you to everyone who has added this to your alert list or favorite list, I'm glad you are enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it.<em>

_To anyone who left me a review without being signed in or if you have your PM's turned off: I appreciate you taking the time to leave me a review! I look forward to hearing your thoughts and opinions about the story!_

_Thank you again and remember leave love or hate just let me know you are reading this._

_Always,_

_Lady_


	6. Chapter 6

_Legal Stuff: Janet Evanovich owns the books and characters, I only borrow these amazing characters because I get stuck in the rut of everyday life and need a break from reality for just a short while. Possible spoilers through Book 15. Beware of possible language and sexual situations. I will begin this as T and increase if/when necessary._

_AN: WOW! That is all I can really say about the wonderful response this story has received. I thank every single person who has read, reviewed, added to favorites or set alerts for this story! I'm glad you are enjoying this as much as I am. Without further ado..._

* * *

><p>Stephanie rushed out of the elevator to her car, quickly climbing in and making sure Rex was secure. She knew she only had ten minutes, possibly less, until Ranger came too and knew he would be pissed off that she stunned him! "Rex, he soo fucking deserved it!" She cried throwing the car into reverse, "<em>I have you in my life<em>," she mocked his response as she backed out of her parking spot and took off out of the garage. "Not anymore."

She was free! There wasn't anything holding her in Trenton anymore. A part of her had secretly hoped that Ranger would say something-anything to give her a reason to stay. But he stood firmly by his 'don't do relationship' bullshit and she couldn't stand by waiting for him anymore. She wasn't getting any younger!

Heading south on the freeway, Steph decided to hit the strip mall on her way out of Jersey. She needed to stop at the electronic store to pick up a trac phone in case of emergencies and a GPS unit; it would be so much easier to change her direction with a GPS rather than printed instructions from Mapquest.

* * *

><p>Tank quickly kneeled beside Ranger checking his breathing then moving his hand to check his pulse. When he felt the steady rhythm of his heart beating fiercly against his fingers, he removed them from his carotid artery. Something caught his eye as he moved away and upon closer inspection he saw two distinct marks on his neck that could only be caused by one thing: a stun gun. Tank started chuckling when he realized what exactly had occurred. Bomber had argued with Ranger over something and somehow got him to drop his guards enough to get the best of him. Shaking his head, Tank left his buddy to lie on the floor rather than awake him. Obviously, she felt strongly that he deserved to be stunned for one reason or another. Who was he to take away her moment of power over Ranger?<p>

Closing the office door behind him, Tank moved down the hall to the control room to check on Chet and Lester. "How long since Bomber left?"

Lester and Chet both turned at Tank's voice, "Beautiful's car departed about 7 minutes ago, and she seemed to be in a hurry." Lester replied.

"She's still not on-line, we don't have a tracer on her new ride yet and her cell phone is out of commission." Chet informed Tank. "No one is available to do a tail; she is off the grid."

"Where's Ranger?" Lester asked glancing behind Tank to the empty corridor.

Tank crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the door jam, "I imagine right now, he's begun to come around and wondering just what the hell happened." A smiled graced his lips as he thought about the scene currently in Ranger's office.

Both men turned from their screens at Tank's comment, "What the hell happened down there? Bomber didn't even swing in to say good-bye on her way out, she just sprinted to the elevator and dipped."

Turning and making sure that Ranger's office door was still closed, Tank turned back to the other men with a large grin on his face. "Bomber stunned Ranger."

All three men paused for the full effect of Tank's words before breaking out into riotous laughter.

* * *

><p>Stephanie pulled up outside the small strip mall twenty minutes outside the 'Burg' and found a parking spot right outside Radio Shack. "Ok Rex, you hang tight and I'll be back in a couple minutes." She patted the hamster's cage and climbed out of the car, locking it as she went.<p>

As she moved into the store the bell dinged to notify the employees of her arrival, causing one of the young teenagers to come and greet her. The kid was just short of 6 ft with stylish black glasses and blond spiky hair toping off his _'I don't know what a gym is'_ physique. "Good afternoon Ma'am, my name is Blake. Can I help you find anything today?"

Stephanie nodded as she looked around the store, "I'm kinda in a hurry Blake. I just need to get a Trac phone and some kind of GPS unit."

Blake nodded enthusiastically, "Of course! We actually have a great Tom Tom on sale this week. It's not the most high tech but it'll get your from point A to point B without mishap." He explained leading her towards the case containing the units and picking up one of the boxes. "It's really simple to pick a location and I can even help you install it in your car if you'd like?"

Accepting the box from Blake, she turned it over in her hands and read the back of the box. "Alright, now what about a cell phone? I have a contract but uh," She really didn't know why she didn't just go get a new one at her cell phone company but she knew it would be too easy for Ranger or Joe to tracker her if they put their mind to it. This way it was basically a burner phone that she could ditch whenever she wanted and by paying for it with cash, she wouldn't leave a paper trail. "I'm kinda trying to get away from a bad relationship and I don't want him to have my number or be able to track me. I'm trying to make a clean get away."

"Oh…OH I get it," Blake replied, nodding his head and motioning her towards the pay-as-you-go phones. "If that is the case, I suggest going with a pay-as-you-go phone like one of these. It's a little more up to date then regular 'Trac' phones and you can buy extra minutes anywhere." Blake leaned in a bit and pointed to one of the sleeker flip phones, "Just in case you're interested in using this phone with your regular contract provider, this phone is unlocked and you don't have to buy a new phone later when you start up with your provider again. It's a win-win situation!"

The kid's enthusiasm was contagious and she couldn't help but giggle, "Ok, I'm sold! You know your stuff, I'll take that too."

"Wonderful! Let's get you checked out." Clapping his hands together, Blake accepted both items from her and headed for the counter. As he started scanning her items Blake looked up, "So if you don't mind me asking, where are you planning on going? I mean a GPS unit won't do you any good if you don't have a destination in mind."

Stephanie set her purse on the counter and began removing her wallet. Pausing, she thought for a moment. "You know, I hadn't really thought that far. I just figured I would head south…you know some place warm, maybe a beach."

Blake's eyes perked went wide, "OH I know just the place! My parents own a condo in South Carolina just outside Myrtle Beach. The beach is beautiful all year round and Broadway at the Beach is AMAZING!" Finishing up her transaction he shrugged his shoulders, "It's the perfect place to lose yourself for a while, or better yet the perfect place to find yourself."

Handing him the cash to pay for her items she thought it over: it was in the south, it was a beach and she had never been there. No one would think to look for her there and it was only about ten hours away at the most; she could make it there in under a day. "Thank you Blake, I think that sounds wonderful! Would you be able to help me install that and possibly set an address for an area down there? I'm leaving right now."

"Of course! Come on, I'll get you all set up and I can even suggest some great place to visit when you get down there." He replied carrying her bag out of the store and followed her to her car.

"Thank you Blake." Stephanie could practically taste her freedom, and as soon as Blake finished getting her set up she was taking off.

* * *

><p>Ranger was aware of two things when he began coming around: one- he was laying on a hard surface and two-his neck was killing him. Groaning, he pushed himself up slowly and glanced around his office. His memory was a bit hazy but he remembered the gist of what happened. Stephanie had brought his stuff back, they argued, she told him she loved him then she...STUNNED HIM!<p>

A part of him wanted to be pissed off at her, NO ONE attacked him! But in truth he was proud of his babe; she caught him with his guard down and used it to her advantage. It took a lot to get the jump on him and she had found the courage somewhere to take the upper hand. She had come to him looking for something he just couldn't give her right now. When she realized he was already giving her all he could, she told him she was leaving. But leaving what? Was she leaving Rangeman or just him in general?

His hand automatically went to his neck as he rubbed the sore spot tenderly, he had no idea how long he had been down or how long she had been gone. Ranger figured it couldn't have been too long because his door was still closed and no one had come looking for him yet. Standing up slowly he surveyed the area, the bag of his things still sat on the corner of his desk beside the discarded keys and fob to 7. Obviously this was a very direct statement that it was him she was leaving; there was no doubt about it. But what of her last statement, '_I love you Carlos'._ True, it did lose some sincerity due to the voltage still coursing through his system but she had actually said she loved him. Moving behind his desk, he collapsed into his chair and reclined back to rest for a moment.

Ranger knew he had been playing with fire when he got involved with Stephanie: she was beautiful, strong willed and passionate. Every time he was around her he found it harder to keep his hands off her and each encounter made him want to rethink his 'No Relationship' Rule. He had pushed her to Morelli to keep a safe distance between them so she wouldn't catch feelings for him. But the more he was around her the more he needed to touch and kissed her, and the higher the flame would climb until it was out of his control. He knew he couldn't control her feelings for him any more then he could control his own. Now he was like a moth to the flame and her flames were beginning to consume him. The flame was strong and uncontrollable; it began burning away his resolve until he had nothing left but pure desire for her.

It wasn't hard to pin point the exact moment when he knew she was in love with him. It happened right here in his office, when he had come home from the hospital after Scrog had shot him. He felt the change in their relationship and knew it would never be the same again. Now she had said the words to him. He had to admit; a large part of him was elated to hear the words directly from her beautiful mouth. She hadn't said she loved Ranger or 'Batman', she had said she loved Carlos. The man: not the soldier or the hero just the man. Even to a man like him it felt good to hear he was loved. Of all the women he had been with, Stephanie was the first and only one he could see as his partner. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to let her in his life.

First though he would need to find her, perhaps dole out a bit of '_punishment_' for the little stunt she pulled then perhaps readdress their 'relationship'. Ranger turned to his computer and pulled up the companies tracking system, unimpressed to see she was still completely off-line. Standing up and moving out of his office he checked Tank's office, surprised to see it empty. Heading back down the hallway he followed the voices into the control room, surprised to see his men sitting around chatting like old women.

As soon as Ranger moved into the room all conversation stopped. Looking down at the monitors he nodded at the garage monitor, "Santos, how long has Stephanie been gone?"

Chuckling, Lester checked his watch, "14 minutes." Chet turned around to hide the smirk on his face as Lester covered his mouth to hide his grin. Ranger glared at both men then turned to Tank, finding him grinning like a fool.

"What the fuck is so funny?" Ranger's nostril flared as his temper spiked, "I don't find it funny that a civilian woman can with no formal training can go undetected for hours on end without SOMEONE doing something about it."

All three men were having a hard time containing their laughter when Tank finally spoke up, "You know- it would be a lot more intimidating without that fierce looking stun gun hickie on your neck." Tank started laughing in earnest along with the other two men as Ranger's hand flew to his neck.

Ranger could barely control his rage at the laughter, "MATS 0600 TOMORROW! ALL 3 OF YOU FUNNY FUCKERS! I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO FUCKING LAUGH ABOUT!" Turning he stormed from the control room back to his office, slamming the door as hard as he could.

Lester and Chet collapsed on the table while Tank bent over with laughter. "I don't even care...about the mats tomorrow. The look on his face was fuckin' priceless!" Lester managed to get out between gasps for air.

"I'm gonna go talk to him before he kills one of us." Tank replied, shaking his head as he left the control room and made his way to Ranger's office. Taking a moment outside the office to compose himself, he knocked loudly twice. When he received no answer he opened the door, ducking quickly to avoid the stapler that was clearly meant for his head. "Woah! What the fuck is that all about?"

"That was about you undermining me in front of MY MEN!" Ranger rounded on him again, this time holding a glass paperweight in his hand.

Tank moved quickly and pulled his Sig Sauer out, aiming at Ranger's shoulder. "You throw that at me and I'll shoot you."

"Bullshit."

"Try me..."

Both men stood stock-still taking in each other; finally both the gun and the paperweight lowered slowly as a truce was silently agreed upon. Tank holstered his weapon after Ranger set the paperweight on the desk and he moved to sit down. Closing the door Tank glanced over at Ranger, "So you wanna tell me what your discussion was about?" He asked, pulling up the visitors' seat in front of the desk. "Must have been pretty intense for her to stun your ass."

Ranger leaned back in his chair and locked his fingers behind his head, "She wanted to discuss our 'relationship'."

"I didn't think you had one."

"Technically we don't."

"What about the cop?"

"She said they were done."

"Ok, so where does the stun gun come into play?" Tank questioned. "Something kinky gone wrong?" He asked, wiggling a teasing eyebrow.

"How did you know it was a stun gun?"

"I saw her sprint out of here and came to investigate. That's when I saw your ass lying on the floor over there." He replied, jerking his thumb to the area in front of the door. "Figured I'd leave you on the floor to work shit out and give her a bit of a head start. I gotta hand it to her man, that took balls."

Ranger did grin at that, "Yah and I'm going to enjoy making her pay for it. Over and over again."

Tank grinned at Ranger, "You must admit, she does bring excitement into your life. So how DID the stun gun incident occur?"

Sitting forward in his chair, Ranger drug his hand down his face, "She basically asked what she was to me and if I wanted her in my life."

"Oh, it was that talk?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"And what?"

Tank rolled his eyes, "What did you say dumbass?"

Ranger raised an eyebrow at Tank, "I told her she was IN my life and reminded her about my 'No Relationship' rule."

Shaking his head, Tank just started to chuckle, "You poor dumb bastard, no wonder she tagged you."

"You are teetering dangerously close to getting a beat down right now." Ranger practically growled at his best friend.

"Call it what you want to but in all honesty you know she's different. She's always been different for you and you can't stand that you are a different person around her. Different Ranger-different rules." Tank shrugged and stood up. "And if you think for a minute that Bombshell is gonna wait around forever; well then maybe I need to drag your ass to the mats and knock some sense into you myself."

"Get out!" Ranger stood and pointed towards the door. Watching as Tank disappeared without another word through his door Ranger sank back onto his chair. He didn't remember ordering a Dr. Phil session about his life. Rubbing his still sore neck he started planning his attack. Checking his watch he knew it was too early to start tracking her down and he still had work to do.

He figured he'd let her simmer for a while, keep her on her toes and on the look out for him. He'd finish up the work he had here then retire for the night. He had to be up early the next day to dole out some authority to his men, then after that he would surprise Stephanie bright and early before she was even awake. Smiling to himself he opened up his email, hoping to get ahead on his business matters. He had a feeling he would be off-line a good part of the next few days.

* * *

><p><em>AAN: Ok some updates: This was officially the last chapter I had prewritten so updates may take a bit longer then just a few days (week tops hopefully). Also I leave for vacation on Saturday and I will be gone for an entire week! Good for me because I'm dying for a break but it also means I won't be able to update until I return. Our condo won't have Internet access.<em>

_To all of my anonymous reviewers or those with PM's turned off: I appreciate you still taking the time to leave such wonderful words of encouragement and all of your opinions. Thank you!_

_I believe I have replied to all of the reviews I have received, if I missed you I completely apologize it was not intentional. FF for some reason didn't send me an email for some of the reviews but I still appreciate them._

_As always leave love or hate, just please let me know people are reading this._

_Always,_

_Lady_


	7. Chapter 7

_Legal Stuff: Janet Evanovich owns the books and characters, I only borrow these amazing characters because I get stuck in the rut of everyday life and need a break from reality for just a short while. Possible spoilers through Book 15. Beware of possible language and sexual situations. I will begin this as T and increase if/when necessary._

* * *

><p>Joe Morelli's hand snaked out from beneath his pillow to shut off his alarm, rolling over he had to push Bob over to make some room on the bed. "Not exactly the company I was expecting buddy." He mumbled as he checked his phone for calls or messages. "Still no Cupcake huh?" Joe sighed and rolled onto his back using the crook of his elbow to shade his eyes from the morning rays of sunshine invading his bedroom.<p>

He's been interrupted in his pursuit of Stephanie by a double homicide off Stark Street the day before; the paperwork alone took him till almost 2am. He'd barely managed to make it in the house and up to his bed before collapsing from sheer exhaustion. Today though, he had a plan to surprise her at her place. If she thought ignoring him would deter him in the slightest she was sorely mistaken; or at least would be when he finally allowed her out of his bed.

After showering and dressing for the day, he made his way down to the kitchen-stopping short when he realized that there was something off. His police instincts kicked in immediately and he began surveying the area: Rex's cage was gone from the counter and there seemed to be a mysterious bag on his kitchen table. Something he had learned from being involved with Stephanie was the need for extreme caution when things around him were '_out of the ordinary'_. Glancing around the small kitchen to make sure the rest of the room was in order; he peaked into the bag surprised to see some of his clothing piled neatly inside. Quickly picking up the keys, he turned them over in his hand before picking up the letter they had been resting on. It didn't take a genius to figure out where they had come from, Stephanie was the only other person who had keys to his house and would have had clothing of his. Tossing the keys back onto the table, he opened the letter and scanned it quickly.

"What the fuck!" He cried out, crushing the letter between his hands then throwing it across the kitchen. Quickly behind the letter followed the bag of clothes. The soft thud of his clothes hitting the wall wasn't enough to soothe the beast within, but he could think of someone else he'd like to take his anger out on. "Ranger! That bastard! I'll fucking kill him!" Forgetting about his breakfast, he turned on his heel and headed for the front door slamming it as he left.

He had only two destinations in mind: First Stephanie's apartment then Rangeman. There was no description for how pissed off he felt at the moment. Climbing in his SUV, he was glad for the time it would take to get to Stephanie's place. It would give him the opportunity to channel his anger to where it belonged: at Ranger. He always trusted Stephanie, he NEVER trusted Manoso. When he heard about him and his little alley 'excursions' with her, he wanted to attack him right then. "That poaching bastard." He growled as he turned off his street and headed for Stephanie's. His only rational thought throughout the entire thing was Stephanie always came back to him, Ranger may steal kisses and touches but HE had her heart.

Grabbing his cell phone he tried Stephanie's cell first, "_Sorry, this number is no longer in service..." _Joe hit his fist against the steering wheel twice as he sped down the street. Hanging up he dialed her apartment phone, "_We're sorry, your call cannot be completed at this..." _"DAMN IT!" He growled and pitched the phone at the passenger seat floor, taking solace in the crunch of the now useless item.

She left him a fucking note! After all the time they had been together, she left him a 'Dear John' letter to break it off with him. For MANOSO! It had to be him; he just knew it! Well he had no intention of making it that easy for her to just walk away; they were going to have a serious discussion when he got to her place.

* * *

><p>Ranger awoke early the next morning as usual; he was the first person in the gym at 5am and completed his cardio and weight circuit by six when the men arrived. After a quick display of authoritative power on the mats, he retreated to 7 to shower and dress. Checking his watch, he saw it was still way too early for his Babe to be up which was perfect for his plan. By the time he made it to her apartment he would either find her still in bed or in the middle of her morning shower. Either situation was fine with him. Although he had to admit a second opportunity to have her handcuffed to the shower rod would allow him to correct a serious mistake he made a few short years back.<p>

He knew that even with her security system in place, she would have slept with a stack of something in front of the door to alert her when he entered her apartment. For him, the retaliation would only be sweeter with each minute that passed. For her: he imagined the anticipation of his arrival was beginning to weigh heavily on her, to the point she would just wish he would show up already. He figured by now she had become more lax, began to let her guard down and stopped looking over her shoulder for him realizing she wouldn't see him coming if he didn't wish it.

Making is way down to 5; he stopped in to see Tank before making his way out. Leaning against the doorframe he couldn't help the smile on his lips at the sight before him; Tank was slouched down in his chair holding an ice pack against his shoulder and another against his knee. "Perhaps this morning will serve as a reminder to mind your own business."

Tank fixed him with an irritated glare, "A: Fuck you! B: It doesn't change the fact that Bombshell tagged you and shifted the balance of power. While my shoulder and knee may hurt...my pride, unlike someone else I know, is just fine." He replied, flipping him off.

Ranger shook his head, "I'm going to Stephanie's. I'm going to be off-line for the rest of the day." He exclaimed grinning and leaving the comment open for interpretation.

Rolling his shoulder back and forth a few times, Tank adjusted the ice pack to cover his shoulder blade more. "I hope she tags your cocky ass again and then this time takes pictures."

Turning from the office he headed straight for the elevator, he had plans for his Babe and the sooner he got to her place the better.

* * *

><p>It took no time at all for Joe to get to Steph's apartment complex. Surveying the parking lot he didn't see any of Ranger's vehicles, which was always a plus, but he also didn't see the cab or the Buick either.<p>

Rather than chancing the elevator, he quickly climbed the steps to the second floor. Pausing outside her apartment, he put his ear to the door to listen for movement. When no sound was detected, Joe used his key to let himself into Steph's apartment and secured the door behind him.

Cupcake obviously hadn't been lying about leaving; inside her apartment were a number of bags in various states of packing. He'd obviously made it just in time, based on the number of bags she was probably just finishing up her packing. The sound of running water drew his attention towards the bathroom: Cupcake was in the shower. Joe paused for a moment to review his options. On one hand; he could strip down and join her to remind her of why they were so good together. But on the other hand; he could cuff her to the shower rod again and have a nice long discussion on the merits of a face-to-face conversations regarding their relationship. Reaching into his back pocket he removed his set of cuffs, maybe he could start with option two and work back to option one after a verbal tongue lashing.

Moving into the bathroom quietly, Morelli yanked the shower curtain back and came face to face with a full on scream. He was frozen in shock.

* * *

><p>Ranger pulled up to Stephanie's apartment just in time to see Morelli entering her apartment building. He figured it to mean that the soon enough she spoke of had arrived. He parked in the alley beside her building and quickly made his way in the building. When he reached the second floor he was thankful her door was closed, figuring Morelli must have let himself in her apartment he moved quickly.<p>

As soon as he felt her lock give he heard an ear piecing screech from inside, pushing the door open he moved into his Babe's apartment towards the scream. Seeing Morelli in the bathroom doorway Ranger felt his blood run hot, obviously Steph was afraid of being cornered in her bathroom with him and he wasn't taking the hint. Moving behind the cop he physically lifted the man and pulled him out of the bathroom throwing him across the bedroom and following close behind him.

Before Morelli had a chance to right himself: Ranger swung out with a left hook that connected with the lower part of Joe's eye. "Get out now!"

"YOU!" Morelli stumbled slightly from the punch but quickly recovered. "Go to hell you son of bitch!" Charging at the other man, he caught Ranger in the midsection and took him down hard, ending with both men landing on Stephanie's bed. The bed could only take so much and gave way beneath the two men wrestling and throwing punches at one another.

"Hey!" A voice called out, but when the fight continued another loud cry erupted from the bathroom. "Hey assholes!"

Morelli threw one last punch that Ranger easily blocked before both men turned to see a very wet and naked Lula standing in the bathroom doorway in a barely there towel. "Hunh…Now normally I wouldn't be complaining about two fine men like yourselves wrestling on my bed…if I was the center of that delicious manwich but since I'm not! Which one of you dumb asses is gonna be buying me a new bed?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_AN: I know it's short but I did get something out while on vacation! Props to me! Vacation is wonderful and I still have two more days to go! Lots of research material. I believe I was able to reply to every single review y'all graced me with, again thank you! _

_ I also read Smokin' Seventeen (I read it the day it came out, if anyone would like to discuss please email me at lady141220 at aim dot com)_

_As always, leave love or hate just let me know someone is reading this._

_Always,_

_Lady_


	8. Chapter 8

_Legal Stuff: Janet Evanovich owns the books and characters, I only borrow these amazing characters because I get stuck in the rut of everyday life and need a break from reality for just a short while. Possible spoilers through Book 15. Beware of possible language and sexual situations. I will begin this as T and increase if/when necessary._

_Vacation note: Thank you to everyone for the well wishes on my vacation! I had an amazing time and hated coming home! Got lots of inspiration for this story too!_

* * *

><p>Ranger glared at Morelli then shoved him to the side as both men moved off the broken bed. Keeping their distance, they both averted their gaze from a very personal view of Lula as she turned and retrieved her short pink robe from the back of the bathroom door. "I don't know why you two are even here!" She shot back at them while slipping the robe on and moving back to the two men, "You two probably know as much as I do, our girl skipped town for destination unknown. Ain't no reason to go breaking into my new pad and busting up perfectly good furniture."<p>

Morelli was the first to speak, "I saw her bags in the living room…"

"Those are my things jackass, I live here now! Weren't you listening?" She replied, using the towel to wrap her hair above her head.

Morelli raised a questionable eyebrow at her, "And why exactly are you living here now?" Joe bit out; trying to understand just what the hell was going on. Stephanie had certainly turned his world on itself with just a few short words.

"Our girl rolled through the Bonds office yesterday. Said she was skippin' and that she'd feel better if I was living here, since she didn't need it anymore. Due to the fact that Stark Street just ain't safe for an ex ho anymore, you know?"

Lula turned on Ranger, whose blank face betrayed nothing of his thoughts or feelings, then turned back to Morelli. "So what did she tell you two? I mean the girl couldn't breathe without one of you being around, she must have said something."

"She stopped by the office yesterday afternoon and told me she was leaving. I underestimated her exit strategy evidently." Came the clipped response from Ranger. He was acutely aware of Morelli's growing hostility beside him and kept his posture stiff and prepared for an attack. "She's currently off-line on the Rangeman system, no GPS or cell tracers."

"I didn't get the courtesy of a face to face good-bye," Morelli answered Lula as he glared daggers at Ranger, the hatred clearly written across his face, "suffice to say she said her peace then left."

"Hold up!" Lula cried out gesturing at Ranger, "She told you she was leaving and you just let her go?"

"It was a little more complicated than that," Ranger replied tersely, he would never tell them that the only reason she was able to leave Rangeman was because she stunned him. "Did you attempt to stop her?" He asked sharply fixing her with his dark gaze.

"I ain't exactly got the right equipment to talk our girl into staying, if you know what I mean." Lula shot back. "So…what? You thought she was playin'? I mean you couldn't have taken her leaving serious if you let her walk out yo' place un-bugged." Waving him off she turned towards Morelli pressing two fingers to her temple, "He makes my head hurt. T.F.M." Lula shouted throwing her hands up at both of the men.

Turning his attention from Ranger for a minute, Morelli looked to Lula questioningly, "What the hell is T.F.M.?" He only had a loose hold over his anger and was quickly losing his grip with Ranger so close at hand.

"Both of you are Typical Fuckin' Males!" She replied shaking her head, "Ya'll never listened to a single word that woman said because the only head you think with AIN'T GOT EARS!"

At that, Joe exploded, "I didn't get a chance to stop her from leaving! She left me a 'Dear John' letter on the kitchen table with a fucking bag of my things. A note to say she was leaving me for that bastard!" He cried out and turned on Ranger, reaching for his gun. "And you just let her go."

"Put it away, Morelli." Ranger reacted on instinct and pulled his weapon at the same time "I didn't just LET her do anything, I'm sure you are aware of the fact that whatever Stephanie sets her mind to she will accomplish. Through any means necessary..."

"I'm not going to shoot you asshole; I would hate all of the paperwork." Joe replied tossing his gun onto the broken bed behind Ranger. "Let's finish this, just you and me Manoso."

Lula began to back pedal towards the bathroom as Ranger's weapon followed Morelli's. "Oh hell no! I ain't even unpacked yet! Can't you take this shit outside?" She cried as both men moved in for the other at the same time. They grappled in the middle of her bedroom, sending her screaming for the safety of the bathroom.

Neither man acknowledged Lula's comments as punch after punch was thrown; Joe managed to catch Ranger on right cheek causing him to stumble slightly. "I don't even know what she sees in you!" Joe shot at Ranger as he moved back slowly, "You aren't any better then the trash you hunt. You're a murder for hire that just hides behind some government contract."

Ranger recovered quickly and circled around Morelli looking for an opening, "My life is none of your concern. She knows who I am and what I do, hers' is the only opinion I value." He responded, keeping his movement steady and precise.

"It is where Stephanie is concerned, she deserves a good man who can make an honest woman out of her and give her a family." Joe shot back. "Based on your history the only thing you can offer her is bumping uglies and a child support check."

Ranger tensed as Morelli ranted, his personal life was none of his business. He was tired of playing with the Cop. They had been dancing around this for way to long and if this was what it took for him to take the hint about his Babe: it would be done. "Stephanie broke it off with you, let it go and move on before you get yourself hurt."

"She is mine Manoso! If you had gotten that through your thick skull and stopped poaching, she wouldn't have been so confused." Joe threw an aggressive punch that Ranger easily blocked then countered with his own body shot before shoving Joe away. Joe's hand went to his wounded side as he staggered back, "She'd have quit being a bounty hunter and we'd be married by now. Your going to get her killed encouraging her like you do, you can't always be there to save her."

"That!" Ranger growled as he pointed at Joe, "Is the exact thought process that pushes her to me. I don't try to change who she is or what she wants."

Joe laughed him off, "And just exactly who is she? Because last I checked she was Stephanie Plum: unmarried woman from the Burg."

Ranger paused for a moment to think over his response, when he came up with appropriate response he smiled, "She's one hell of a woman, Morelli."

"AMEN to that Brother!" Lula shouted from inside the bathroom.

Both men again choose to ignore the woman hiding in the bathroom, "She may play in cars and alley ways with you but at night it's my bed she climbs into. It's always me she comes back to, not you. It'll never be you!"

Ranger was tired of playing games with him and decided to go for the throat, "The only reason she comes to your bed Morelli is because **I** climbed out of hers." The shock was obvious on Morelli's face and confirmed his Babe hadn't told the cop about their night together. "She didn't tell you did she? How I worshipped her all night then sent her back to you, thinking you were what was best for her. Knowing I couldn't give her what she needed then. I realize my mistake now and I mean to correct it. I'm what she craves and desires, I'm what she needs."

In a blind rage, Joe came at Ranger catching him across the jaw. He tried to follow it up by throwing a wide right hook. The wide angle of his punch allowed for Ranger to slip inside and deliver a shot to his solar plexus then to the left eye effectively taking Joe down. Ranger starred down at him and wiped at the trickle of blood that slipped from his bleeding lip. "It's over. Stephanie is not yours; she never was and never will be. Go home to your row house, your dog and your job and forget about that woman from the Burg."

Joe tried to stand up, only to be pushed back down to the ground. "Go to Hell, Manoso!"

"Maybe one day but it sure as hell won't be today." Ranger replied, picking up his gun and holstering it on his belt. Turning, he left Joe lying on the bedroom floor and quietly vacated the apartment heading straight for Rangeman.

Lula peaked her head out of the bathroom when she heard the front door open then close. Seeing Joe still sitting on the floor and Ranger no where to be seen she smiled, "Steph slept with Batman! I gotta call Connie!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm not going to lie, this was a very difficult chapter to write. It made a point of throwing up road blocks at every turn! But I finally finished. Thank you for all of the reviews and positive feedback. After many requests I have created a Livejournal for this story, it's just something to keep up to date with where I am with my writing. Also I'm posting some pictures of people I picture when writing these characters, songs that might show up and anything else that comes out (like discussing Smokin' Seventeen.) For anyone interested you can find the website on my profile under my website.<em>

_Thank you again for staying with me as this story unfolds. I enjoy getting everyone's personal opinions and I do adjust some things in my story based on your thoughts and suggestions, so keep them coming!_

_As always leave love or hate, just let me know someone is reading this._

_Always,_

_Lady_


	9. Chapter 9

_Legal Stuff: Janet Evanovich owns the books and characters, I only borrow these amazing characters because I get stuck in the rut of everyday life and need a break from reality for just a short while. Possible spoilers through Book 15. Beware of possible language and sexual situations. I will begin this as T and increase if/when necessary._

_AN: I am a terrible person (hangs head) I've had this chapter and others written for weeks now but unfortunately I have been unable to find the moments in the day to sit and type up this chapter. I could tell you about how my phone died and my battle with sprint that still continues to this day, how I've started my volleyball season and are practicing 4 hours a night 5 days a week, my terrible luck house hunting, my weight loss journey or struggles potty training my son...but I will just say I am terribly sorry and will make myself take a little bit each day to type up my chapters so there is no more long delays. Now onto the story, I hope you enjoy:_

* * *

><p>Stephanie arrived in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina around 5 am; she'd enjoyed her drive stopping whenever and wherever she wanted. Considering it was so early in the morning, the weather was pleasantly warm. She was already resigned to the fact that this was the right idea and she hadn't even seen the ocean yet. The whole trip down the coast she tried to design some type of plan that she could follow once she got down here, regarding a place to stay and some type of job. She figured she'd take today to just enjoy the beauty of her surroundings; then spend the next couple days getting her situation sorted out. She needed to find a relatively nice SAFE place to live and some type of job where she wasn't: shot, handcuffed, thrown in garbage and any other degrading situation she'd found herself in these last few years.<p>

After cruising slowly down Ocean Boulevard, she was able to locate a free parking spot that was in a well lit area only feet from the entrance to the ocean. Checking to make sure Rex was doing ok on his wheel; she climbed out of her car and locked the doors. It felt good to stand up and stretch after her long trip. Although with the ocean close enough to hear and smell, her sore muscles seemed to become a thing of the past.

Following the small wooden bridge from the parking lot to the beach, she paused only slightly to kick off her shoes before taking her first steps onto her sandy freedom. It was more than she could have ever imagined. The sun itself was just preparing to rise and seemed to be welcoming her. She took her time maneuvering the soft sand. Although the beach was beautiful, the soft sand was a little difficult to walk on at first due to the broken shells and other hidden debris. After about twenty feet the sand was more compressed and easier to maneuver on. With each step forward, she came closer to the waves crashing on the shore in a steady rhythm that seemed to soothe her aches and calm her soul. "This is just what I needed," She exclaimed softly as a wave came rolling up and over her feet. The air was heavy with a salty scent that was pure ocean essence and she loved it. Glancing around, she was gently pushed by the wind coming down the beach that was stronger then she realized but it too felt good against her skin. She was actually able to breathe for the first time in a long time; life wasn't trying to suffocate her here.

Moving further into the water, she smiled as wave after wave rolled up enough to come up to her knees. The waves were strong and she had to catch herself once or twice before she got the feel for it. The water was beautiful compared to Point Pleasant. Unlike Point Pleasant though; there were a number of joggers out early in the morning along with a number of other individuals just walking casually along the shoreline.

She finally felt a little peace. She didn't really comprehend how much stress she was under until it slipped away from her, riding on the back of the retreating current to the vast ocean before her. Her conflicting emotions were a tough pill to swallow at first: elation filled her body- quickly followed by the fear of the unknown. She currently only had a limited amount of funds, no job, no place to stay and no friends or family with her. No one even knew where she was if something happened to her. Shaking her head she tried to clear her mind of all of those negative thoughts, it was time she concentrated on getting her mind right. She knew the hardest part was being so far from her family, friends and her men. In her heart of hearts, she understood it was necessary to sever their contact so she could get back to basics and resolve her identity crisis. She figured she'd give it a few days before she tried to contact anyone; it would really force her to concentrate on Stephanie for once.

"Ma'am!" A male's voice sounded behind her dragging her from her own thoughts. Turning slowly she saw a man standing a few feet away, he looked to be well over 6 feet tall and was blessed with a swimmers frame. His skin seemed to be kissed by the sun and his light blue eyes and black hair were to die for. He seemed to be carrying a number of beach chairs and didn't appear to be struggling under the weight in the slightest.

It took her a second to realize she was just starring at him, "Can I help you?"

Turning slightly, he pointed in the direction of a lifeguard chair just a few yards up the beach, "I apologize for interrupting your morning Ma'am but there are blue flags out today." He exclaimed in a heavy southern drawl. Setting down the chairs he leaned them against his leg, he must have understood her confused look because he went on to explain, "Blue flags mean aquatic dangers..."

Stephanie didn't even allow the man to finish as she quickly high stepped out of the ocean waves, causing the stranger to chuckle at her antics. "Dangers? What kind of dangers? Like sharks?" She asked as she came to a stop once she cleared the reach of the rolling waves. She could vaguely remember the flag system at Point Pleasant though she never really paid much attention to them. She knew red meant no swimming and green meant it's safe to swim but that was the extent of her flag knowledge.

The man smiled at her and cleared his throat, "Ah well ya it could mean sharks, jelly fish or riptides. It's better to be safe then sorry though."

Stephanie nodded and glanced up and down the beach, "I guess the fact that I was the only one in the water should have been a clue huh?"

He had the grace not to answer her and just smiled, "I'm sorry Ma'am, where are my manners? Name's Joe Don Vickers." He exclaimed as he held his hand out for a friendly handshake.

Stephanie smiled at him and shook his hand, "Stephanie Plum, nice to meet you Joe Don."

"You're not from round here, are you?" He asked. "Here on vacation?"

"Just got in from up north actually. I guess you could call it a vacation: from my life." She shrugged then nodded to the chairs against his leg. "Uh what's with the chairs?" She inquired, slightly confused why one person would be lugging so many beach chairs with them.

Joe Don nodded up towards the hotel she had just parked by, "Guest of the hotel rent'em for the day. I set them up, then take'em down later this evening. Gets me out of other responsibilities during the week."

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were working." Stephanie apologized and glanced around. "You're not going to get in trouble are you?"

"Well Ma'am...it's hard to get in trouble when you're the boss." He replied winking at her and nodding to the other men carrying more chairs and umbrellas. "I'm the supervisor of the grounds, these guys are my crew. We take care of everything- including savin' young things like yourself if necessary. It's a rough job but someone's got to do it."

Stephanie laughed, "Well I greatly appreciate it, I guess I should let you get back to your work."

Joe Don nodded to her as he picked up the chairs once more, "It was nice meeting you Ms. Stephanie Plum."

"It was nice to meet you too, Joe Don." She replied waving at him as he started up the beach.

Stephanie watched his retreating form and couldn't help the smile plastered across her lips. Starring up the beach at Joe Don and his crew she just shook her head sitting down out of the reach of the incoming tide. Steph smiled and leaned her chin against her bent knees just enjoying the beautiful sunrise. She just knew this was definitely where she needed to be. Tomorrow she would start looking for a more permenant place to stay for the time she was down here and something to help pay the bills. But today she had every intention of staying right here enjoying all the beauty Myrtle Beach had to offer her.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Ok I know this was short but I needed to get Steph back in the story a bit before moving forward._

_Many thanks to Margaret for giving me a big kick in the butt regularly and reminding me to sit down and take some time for myself every now and then. I promise I haven't given up on this story, I am actually writing quite regularly I just need to find more time. Once school starts up again our practices will only last for 2 hours so I will have much more time._

_Don't give up on me! Please leave love or hate, just let me know someone is reading this still and I haven't lost you. Thank you to everyone who has added me and the story to their update notices, I greatly appreciate it!_

_Always,_

_Lady_


	10. Chapter 10

_Legal Stuff: Janet Evanovich owns the books and characters, I only borrow these amazing characters because I get stuck in the rut of everyday life and need a break from reality for just a short while. Possible spoilers through Book 15. Beware of possible language and sexual situations. I will begin this as T and increase if/when necessary._

Ranger sat at his desk attempting to concentrate on a new contract for his Miami office. Glancing at the clock, he quickly realized that he'd been starring at the same line for the past hour and he couldn't remember what it said. Yesterday had thrown his entire life into a downward tailspin and he had yet to come up with a plan to correct it. All because some girl –no woman- had somehow slipped into his life and planted herself firmly into his subconscious.

After the debacle at the apartment, he put a call into Tank and ordered a tail for Morelli. He didn't want the cop going off half cocked after their little 'disagreement' and finding Steph before he did. There once was a time, not so long ago, that he could order a tail on someone without any questions asked. Obviously that ship had sailed. After he suffered through the Spanish Inquisition and was forced to threaten bodily harm, Tank finally acquiesced to assigning Cal the honor of Morelli watch. The whole situation was a complete blow to his pride. He felt the need to punch something or someone, anything that would reaffirm his male status.

Running his hand down his face, Ranger had to admit the cold hard facts: Stephanie had every single one of them wrapped around her pretty manicured little finger. It may be his name on the business card but there was only one true boss in this outfit and SHE was MIA.

He knew something like this was bound to happen. That was the entire reason he remained unattached in every possible way to women. There was always that one that maneuvered their way into every aspect of your life, past the point of no return. Stephanie had done just that. He wasn't able to go a day without knowing where she was and if she was in some type of danger...

His intercom ringing pulled him out of his reverie enough to answer on the third page, "WHAT?"

"Conference One. NOW," The loud and unmistakable rumble of Tank's commanding tones came through the intercom.

Without allowing him to respond, the intercom cut out and left him being summoned to his own conference room. Ranger slammed his hands down on the desk, he had had enough! Grabbing his gun from his holster hanging off the back of his chair, Ranger maneuvered around his desk and stormed down the hall to conference room one.

Throwing the door open with all the force of his anger and restlessness, Ranger stopped abruptly in his tracks at the sight before him. The majority of his crew sat around the large conference table in dead silence, all glaring at him. Scanning the room silently he took in each and every man's dead stare and for once understood what it was like to be the target of a mutiny. "What is this? A coup?"

From his right, a folder slid down the table coming to stop right before him. He recognized the folder easily, it was the same thing they used in briefings before he went 'in the wind' for his military contract. Across the cover in large black letters read 'Operation Bomber Retrieval'.

Before he had a chance to open the cover, Tank stood from his seat and started speaking. "We haven't had contact with Bomber in 52 hours. She is off radar and was last seen leaving our compound. We've had eyes on the cop and her family. Both parties are completely unaware of her location. We spoke to Grandma Mazur and she informed us she provided Bomber with 5k to 'run like hell'. Bobby."

Tank sat down as Bobby moved from the table to a large map on the south wall. Ranger started scanning through the pages, it listed every verified move Stephanie made from the moment she walked through Rangeman's doors until pulling on the freeway. "We know the general direction of her departure and after a little hacking of the city's traffic and turnpike camera's thanks to Silvio. We now know she stopped at a Radio Shack shortly after leaving here and proceeded to head south on the turnpike."

Before Ranger had an opportunity to open his mouth Tank stood up once again taking over from Bobby, "Team Two: Radio Shack, she will have likely paid in cash. Be Creative. Ramon: You'll be relieving Cal from Cop Watch. I want to know everything Bombshell did from Radio Shack until hitting the state line. Go!"

Watching as his entire crew glared at him as they evacuated the conference room leaving him sitting opposite Tank. The silence stretched on between the two men until Ranger finally asked, "What exactly did you call me in for if you wouldn't let me speak?"

"This wasn't about you." Tank retorted. "But you needed to understand the amount of loyalty Bomber has garnered from your men."

"You are expending a lot of man power and diverting important resources away from ACTUAL clients!" Ranger replied standing up.

Tank slammed his hand down on the table, "Yes! Something YOU should have done from the start! You are the reason she is gone, yet here WE are doing what is necessary to find her."

Ranger held Tank's gaze for a moment before looking down to the folder to process what Tank was trying to beat into his thick skull. "You need to work your shit out before joining this operation man." Tank moved around the table and stopped beside Ranger, "We can find her, but we can't make her come home." With that, Tank moved past Ranger and headed for his office.

Ranger glanced over his shoulder then back the folder on the table, resigning to a serious debrief. Tucking into the table he started going over the data to familiarize himself with the mission, while he couldn't understand his Babe he understood mission debriefings and the importance of knowing what you were going up against.

***Back in Myrtle Beach

Stephanie maneuvered around Broadway at the Beach one last time for the day, the boardwalk was packed in the late afternoon and it was enjoyable to see all of the life out and about on such a beautiful day. She'd placed her application in a few boutiques but wasn't feeling too hopeful. She'd passed up a small boutique close to the entrance when she arrived because the store hadn't been open yet. It looked to be a mixture of clothes and accessories, which honestly sounded like a dream job compared to chasing FTA's.

Lucky for her there was a 'Help Wanted' sign posted on the door that she didn't remember from that morning. Someone seemed to be watching over her and for once things seemed to be going her way. Deciding not to test fate, Steph opened the door and made her way inside.

The interior was brightly lit with neon lights and vivid colors that were sectioned off for each type of item sold in the store. As she started to make her way past the accessory section a petite woman made her way out of the back room. "Hello! Can I help you find something?"

Maneuvering her way around the jewelry section Stephanie started to reach into her bag, "Hi, my name is Stephanie. I was just walking by and saw the help wanted sign on the door." She replied pulling out her 'adjusted' resume that happened to omit her previous position as a Bounty Hunter.

The woman shook Stephanie's hand but waved off her resume, "Oh honey I don't need that. I've got a sixth sense about people and can tell immediately if they are a good fit for my place. My name is Ava and I am the proprietor of this little shop. Where you from honey?"

Stephanie smiled as she stowed away her resume back into her purse, "It's nice to meet you Ava. I'm originally from New Jersey."

Nodding Ava smiled at her, "So what brings you down here to Myrtle Beach? I mean besides the beautiful weather and wonderful beaches?"

"A change of pace and scenery, I had an opportunity to relocate and decided why not." She shrugged as she tucked a stay piece of hair behind her ear, "I didn't have anything holding me back anymore."

"Listen honey, I like you and I think you'd fit in here perfectly." Ava replied winking at Stephanie and waving her to follow. "I gotta warn you though, this isn't a lifetime job. I pride myself on the fact that people use this job as a half way home for a short time, until they find what they are looking for. You know: just graduated college students looking for their dream job, single parents going back to school for a career change- I've had them all baby."

Stephanie was struggling to keep up with the shorter lady as she maneuvered around each stand quickly and speaking even faster. "You schedule your own hours around my schedule and Elyssa; she's my part timer and a single mom going to school for her RN."

"So wait- schedule my hours- does that mean I've got the job?" Stephanie asked still trying to keep up as Ava began stocking some of the empty shelves and moving around the cash wrap to punch something into the register.

"Of course you do honey, now set your bag down in the back and I'll run you through the store and get you started."

Staring in shock for a moment Stephanie jumped to action heading to the backroom to unload her purse. She wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth and marveled at her good luck since leaving Trenton, for once in her life things were finally looking up.

AN: Thanks for reading. Don't give up on me! Please leave love or hate, just let me know someone is reading this still and I haven't lost you.

Always,

Lady


	11. Chapter 11

_Legal Stuff: Janet Evanovich owns the books and characters, I only borrow these amazing characters because I get stuck in the rut of everyday life and need a break from reality for just a short while. Possible spoilers through Book 15. Beware of possible language and sexual situations. I will begin this as T and increase if/when necessary._

*****One Week later

Lula stumbled in the Bond's office on one broken stiletto heel, dragging her purse behind her with a strange substance dripping from her hair and right shoulder. Slowly stumping her way to the nearest chair she tossed her purse down and slumped into the chair. "I QUIT! This shit is for the birds!"

Connie looked up from her computer completely unsurprised to see Lula in the disheveled state she was in, "You know this is the third time you've quit just this week?"

"Yah well I'm done with this whole scene! You know what this is?" She asked heading over to Connie's desk and lifting up a string of slime from her hair, "This is DOG SLOBBER! That old bastard set his big brute of a mutt after me and after breaking my new Gucci's here!" She cried lifting up her broken shoe, causing Connie to quickly look away as Lula's already too short skirt began riding up. "I tripped in the yard and that damn thing sat on me then licked me like I was a bitch in heat! I got this nasty stuff everywhere an' let me tell you this weave didn't come cheap!"

"If we don't start bringing in some of these skips Vinnie is gonna be out on his ass." Connie replied turning back to Lula and dropping a stack of folders on the corner of her desk. "With us following closely behind."

Lula reached into her purse pulling out three more folders and throwing them on top of the huge stack, "Well you can have these damn things back too 'cause I ain't putting up with this anymore. Call the police-Rangeman- hell call Joyce or Vinnie! I don't care! I'm through!"

"Rangeman already took the skips from the last two weeks that we couldn't catch." Connie reminded her quickly.

"Well why the hell does he keep bonding all these scum bags out! We never had this many when Steph was here…"

Both women paused at Lula's comment.

"Have you heard from her yet?" Connie asked.

Lula shook her head, "Nah, nothin' yet. You?"

"Not a word, I even saw Grandma Mazur at the funeral parlor for Jim Maiette the other night and she said Steph hasn't called them either." Connie had a worried look on her face. "You think she's ok?"

"Oh yah, she fine. Probably away living the life while we waste away here, up to our weave in broken Gucci's and dog spit!" Lula leaned forward in the chair pretending like she was sharing huge secret. "But I did put a call in to Tank the other night figuring they'd have a line on her because of Batman…He told me that she's total AWOK…"

Connie looked at her skeptically, "You mean AWOL?"

"Yah ok whatever I ain't no military woman, I just know he said they ain't seen hide nor hair from her since she…" the grin on her face was a dead give away that she was pausing for the effect. "STUNNED RANGER!

"No?" Connie was shocked and started giggling. "She stunned him?"

Lula was practically rolling, "Oh lord when he told me I bout flipped off my bed." Pretending to wipe at a tear on the corner of her eye she started laughing, "Our little girl is growing up. She's probably-"

Lula was interrupted by Connie clearing her throat loudly to get her attention and nodding at the doorway. Turning quickly, she saw both Tank and Ranger entering the Bond's office looking intimidating as ever. Both men nodded acknowledgement to both Lula and Connie but Tank was the first to speak. "Hello Ladies, we've got your skips for you."

Ranger kept his distance; he'd heard Lula's comments and couldn't figure out what pissed him off more. The fact that Tank had openly discussed his last interaction with Stephanie so openly with civilians or that he was the laughing stock of their little group.

"Do you think you can take another stack?" Connie asked looking between Tank and Ranger, "We seem to find ourselves short one 'Qualified' Bounty Hunter with a laundry list of skips. Lula has retired."

"Damn right!" Lula cut in from the side of the office.

Tank glanced to Ranger, he knew they were already at max capacity between their current contracts and Operation Bomber Retrieval but he also knew that they were floundering without Stephanie. 'Just like Ranger' he thought to himself, a comment he would never make out loud.

Ranger nodded, "Give us the stack and I'll make sure it's taken care of."

Connie handed the stack of folders to Tank and practically sagged with relief, "We really do appreciate it. That jackass Vinnie is bonding people out faster than the ink can dry on your checks!"

Tank smiled and chuckled, "It's the least we can do, Right Ranger?"

Ranger glared at Tank before turning abruptly and heading for the door. He had no interest in Vinnie's Bail Bond outside of its missing Bounty Hunter.

Tank rolled his eyes at Ranger's back, "Have either of you heard from Stephanie?" He asked quietly keeping his voice low.

Connie and Lula both shook their head, "Not a peep," Connie replied quietly looking over to Lula.

"Nah, we was just discussin' how we ain't heard a word from her." Lula added.

Hearing the slam of the car door outside Tank knew he needed to hurry up before Ranger left him at the Bond's Office. "If either of you hear from her can you please message or call me? The guys and I are trying to track her down to make sure she is safe."

"What about Batman out there? We supposed to let him know too?" Lula asked pulling out her phone to check again for any missed messages.

Tank shook his head, "No, just me. He needs to sweat a little more." With that he turned and headed out of the office.

***Sunset, Myrtle Beach

Stephanie set her chair down in the sand and pulled her hair back into a bun enjoying the warmth of the ocean breeze on her skin. She'd been coming here everyday either before or after work to just sit and enjoy the peace and quiet. No one bothered her here; it was just her, the sand and the surf.

She'd been working with Ava for a week already, it had been the best time she'd had working since: Ever! Each day she'd been excited and anxious to go to work, a feeling she was so unaccustomed to in her previous positions in Trenton. Normally the only feelings she had in the morning were terror, trepidation and for some reason an inherit sense of disappointment.

Closing her eyes she leaned her head back enjoying just listening to the sounds of the ocean waves crashing around her.

"Well howdy stranger, didn't expect to see you again." Came the familiar tones of Joe Don, the Grounds Supervisor of the hotel.

Looking up over her shoulder she smiled at her guest, "Hi Joe Don, still working?"

Joe Don shook his head, "No Ma'am, just finished my shift for the evening. Mind if I join you?" He asked gesturing to the area beside her chair.

"Of Course!" She replied, "How was your week?"

"Well not as exciting as saving anymore damsel in distress like the beginning of my week but it's starting to look up." This pulled a laugh from Stephanie as he winked at her. "How about you, first week in a new place had to fly by?"

"It did fly but it was productive. I really love it down here." She replied turning back to look at the ocean. "I found a job I really like and thanks to my boss I found a place to stay that wasn't just a pay by the week place. All and all it's the best week I've had in a long time."

"If you don't mind me asking, what did you do up North that made you so miserable?" Joe Don stretched out his long legs and reclined back on his elbows, his gaze following Stephanie's.

This question caused Stephanie to pause for a moment, she'd come down here to get away from that life but truth be told she didn't want to start out her new life on a lie. "Would you believe me if I said I was a Bounty Hunter?" She asked not turning to look at him.

Joe Don turned his attention from the sea to her in disbelief, sitting up straight he chuckled a bit, "Wait? Is that some Northern slang for something or did you really track down criminals?"

"I did track down individuals who failed to appear for their court dates," She replied turning to smile at his disbelief.

"Well hell, I can honestly say I didn't see that coming." He replied running his hand through his hair. "Though I have to admit, I'd gladly skip my court date to have you be chasing me."

Stephanie couldn't help the full out laugh that slipped from her mouth at his comment. She really enjoyed spending time with Joe Don and besides the ladies she worked with he was the only other person she knew down here. "Hey, I was just burning time before going to get some dinner; would you like to go grab something to eat"

"You must have heard my stomach growling." Joe Don smiled and popped up from the sand, "I think that sounds like a great idea! I know a great burger place up the street I think you'll love. Come on little lady!" He replied offering her his hand.

Accepting his offered hand Steph stood up, she couldn't help but smile as he collected her beach chair and offered her his elbow for the trip up the sand. "So chivalry isn't dead?"

"Not in the South." Joe Don replied leading her up the sand.

AN: Hope you enjoy, as always please leave love or hate just so I know I've still got your attention. Thank you as well for all the lovely reviews, I'm hoping to be able to respond to them soon.

Always,

Lady


End file.
